


Soccer Accident (Spain X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Football | Soccer, Human Names Used, Injury, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: A friendly soccer match between friends gone wrong leads to a hospital, an angrier than usual Lovino but eventually confessions and close bonds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia
> 
> Warning: a bit of swearing because Lovino’s in this and he gets really mad

You changed into your soccer uniform, a simple (f/c) T-shirt and (s/f/c) shorts, with bright soccer trainers (and yes, _with_ the studs on the bottom) and matching socks. You ran out onto the pitch, your (h/c) hair tied back in a messy ponytail. There you met your friends: Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Francis, Lovino, Ivan and _Antonio._ You _loved_ that guy.

“Hey, (y/n)!” Antonio called loudly, waving at you with that cheerful grin on his face.

“Could you _be_ any louder, bastard?” Lovino snapped at Toni.

Smiling at Lovi’s (you secretly called him that) comment, you greeted them and said, “Let’s play soccer!”

“You don’t have to be so happy about it, (y/n).” Lovino grumbled.

“Cheer up, Lovi!” Toni patted his back rather hard.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT, DAMNIT!” Lovi shouted at him.

“Calm down, dudes! Let’s get soccering!” Alfred laughed loudly.

Ludwig facepalmed. “Soccering isn’t a word, Alfred.”

“Kesesese, lighten up, bro!” Gilbert slapped Ludwig’s back just like Toni had with Lovi.

“Right, we need teams, right?” Francis looked round. Everyone fell silent after hearing Francis. “Antonio and Alfred are team captains. Pick your teammates, Alfred first.”

Alfred looked round, then grinned widely. “(Y/n), I choose you!” Groaning inwardly, you joined Alfred. You wanted to be with Antonio. Oh well.

Toni’s turn. He had that devilish grin etched on his face. “Loviiiiiiiiiii~!” He called in a sing-song voice. Sighing loudly, Lovino stormed towards him. Then the rest of the teams were assembled.

Alfred’s team – (y/n), Ludwig, Ivan

Antonio’s team – Lovino, Francis, Gilbert

Everything was ready. The two teams organised themselves on the pitch. You were forward, Ivan was defender, Ludwig was goalkeeper and Alfred was centre (“heroes should always be in the middle of everything!”). On the other team, Toni was goalkeeper, Lovi was defender, Francis was centre and Gilbert was forward.

Then the game began. Francis and Alfred struggled for control of the ball, Francis (somehow) winning and kicking it to Gilbert, but Ivan reached. Gilbert hooked the ball with his foot, sent it upwards, jumped clean over Ivan and shot the ball _while upside down_ straight at the net (ultimate badass move!). Ludwig was surprised at Gilbert’s slick moves, and couldn’t block it fast enough.

GOAL!

You pouted. Angrily, Ludwig kicked the ball with such force it reached you in no time. It nearly sent you flying, though. Charging towards Toni, you got ready to kick it, but Toni smiled at you with such a warm, pretty smile, and those captivating emerald eyes gazed into your (e/c) eyes. God, they were distracting. And so _dreamy_. You ended up kicking the ball into the goalpost, bouncing off and going offside.

“(Y/n)!” Alfred whined.

You pointed an accusing finger at Toni, who smiled innocently. “That’s not fair! He cheated! He was being dreamy!” You shouted. Toni’s was wide open in fake shock. “I was not! All I did was smile! You haven’t seen _me_ dreamy, trust me.” He flashed a cheeky smile. “Why, do you find me dreamy, (y/n)?”

You blushed like crazy. “N-no!” You stuttered. Toni then went to get the ball, and threw it halfway down the pitch. Francis got the ball, but Alfred sneakily nicked it, kicking it back to you. “Don’t miss this time, (y/n)!” He called. Nodding, you headed back towards Toni (it wasn’t that far though), furious at him and determined not to fall for his little ‘trick’ again. He smiled at you again. The same way as before. Unbelievable! Ignoring his smile (though it _was_ hard to ignore it), you kicked the ball with all your rage behind it (you had a _lot_ of rage). It flew with such speed and power that Toni didn’t have enough time to bring his hands up to block it. It went hurtling straight for his _face_ , of all places. _No, not Toni’s beautiful face_! You thought to yourself. The ball you were playing with was pretty big and the angle it hit Toni at was horrible. It hit him in the jaw, nose and throat in one shot. The impact made a sickening _crack_ , and blood immediately leaked down Antonio’s mouth and nose. But he was already losing consciousness. You watched in horror as the ball _you shot_ collided with Toni’s perfect face and you nearly had a heart attack when he fell over, unconscious.

“Toni!” Gilbert and Francis shouted, in perfect unison, rushing over to their friend. Even Lovino was there, yelling at Toni to wake up _right now._ Helpful. All the other players came over, you included.

“He’s unconscious.” Francis declared.

“No shit, you bastard!” Lovino growled.

Gilbert put a hand on Toni’s chest. It was still. “He’s not breathing. That’s so unawesome.”

“Someone should probably call for an ambulance, da? Ivan spoke calmly.

All eyes turned on you. “What?”

“(Y/n), go call an ambulance! After all, this is _your_ fault!” Alfred ordered. You ran back into the changing room, grabbed your phone and dialled.

 

                 ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

You felt so guilty. Alfred did make it worse, though. Antonio had been rushed to hospital, the paramedics performing CPR and realising that there was damage to his epiglottis (thingy in your throat), or something like that. You, along with the rest of your friends, were waiting nervously in the waiting room. They’d got to the hospital about half an hour after the ambulance. They’d been waiting about an hour for any news from the doctors. Then a thought crossed your mind: _I hope Toni’s first kiss wasn’t with a paramedic. If you could call it a kiss._

Finally, a doctor walked down the hallway to them. “Mr Carriedo is awake, you can see him now. But only two at a time, okay?”

“’Kay, thanks Mr (l/n)!” Alfred read he doctor’s name tag before racing down the hall to Toni’s room. He burst in, followed by Ludwig. Everyone else had to wait outside, much to Lovino’s displeasure. They were both shocked when they came out.

“I go next, da?” Ivan walked in without waiting for an answer. No-one went with him. When he finally left, all he said was, “He looks so weak there.” Next, Francis and Gilbert ran in, who were (technically) Toni’s closest friends. They were in there for at least half an hour, but when they came out, they didn’t say anything.

“Your turn now, Lovino, (y/n).” Alfred said nervously. Why was he nervous? Lovi didn’t hesitate and ran in, closely followed by you. What you saw made you gasp. Toni was in a hospital bed, his neck and throat in a cast. His nose and jaw were bandaged, but he could still just speak. He had tubes sticking out of him, and he was hooked up to both a heart monitor and a breathing monitor. His eyes were dull and looked lifeless.

Lovino sat in the seat next to Toni. He held Toni’s hand, and you were surprised to see this side of Lovi. Usually, he’s mean to everyone, Toni especially (Lovi’s a full on tsundere!). You guess it was nice to see this side of Lovi once in a while.

You sat on the chair opposite, and held Toni’s other hand. There was a short silence that followed, the only sound being the machines and wheezing from Toni. You crept closer to him, near his face. The face that had been smiling about two hours ago. Lovino then growled at you (yes, he actually _growled_ ). “Get away from him.” Toni, barely conscious, could only watch as Lovino’s over protectiveness kicked in.

“Let me at least apologize to him, Lovino.” You pleaded.

“No. You probably forgot because you don’t find other people important, but this is _your goddamn fault,_ (y/n)! You don’t even care!”

“I _do_ care! And I don’t find other people unimportant, actually!”

“Just leave, now, you bitch.” Lovino snarled threateningly. But you refused.

“Stop being so selfish, Lovino! Just ‘cause you secretly love him doesn’t mean you have him all to yourself!”

“It’s obvious he loves _you_ , though, and you love him back! So even if I was to declare my love to him, he’s already got his eyes on _you_ , not me, _you_!”

You were shocked. Gently, you said, “Lovi, I-”

“I swear to God, I will make sure you _never_ get together with Toni! I love him more than you!”

There was an awkward silence then. They’d completely forgot that Toni was there.

“Well, it seems we both love him…” You trailed off, thinking that Lovino might start shouting again. ‘S ’ was all he said. Toni, however, had heard the entire thing. “Lovi…(y/n)…I love…both of…you…” he stopped talking as he broke off into a violent coughing fit, wincing at every cough.

“Toni! Don’t talk!” Lovi tried to steady his friend. You helped as well.

 

                       ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

After their confessions to each other, (f/n) (l/n), Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo formed very close bonds, and became like family. Toni had fully recovered and was back to playing soccer and playing his part in the Bad Touch Trio.

You didn’t mind that you never dated Antonio. He was like a brother to you now, as was Lovino. In fact, however cruel it sounded, you were actually glad that the accident happened. Because if it hadn’t, they would never be as close as they were all now.


End file.
